


Pudding

by SparklingPopsicles



Series: MakoHaru at it again! [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, post- alcohol usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingPopsicles/pseuds/SparklingPopsicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto return home after a long night at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "really drunk kissing and some drunk sex, please!"

The front door opens. Haru and Makoto stumble over the entrance and into their house. Makoto giggles, putting a finger to his lips. “ _Shh_ , be quiet,” he slurs, not so quietly.

Haru slams the door shut with his back, sluggishly waving a hand. “No one else lives here, Makoto.”

“Oooh, right,” Makoto says, kicking off his shoes. One hits the wall, and he yelps. “Ghosts! There’s a ghost in here!”

Haru merely shakes his head as he slips off his shoes as well. He has no words for his fiancé, but even if he did it wouldn’t matter. He gave up trying to prove to Makoto that phantoms weren’t real years ago. Instead, he looks around, trying to remember where things are. It’s completely dark in the house, and Haru’s memory for the location of lamps and light switches isn’t as sharp as normal - which he blames _completely_ on the alcohol. “I can’t see…”

“Use my phone, Haru-chan!” Makoto says excitedly. Haru can’t begin to think of what Makoto is talking about until the flashlight app on his phone is turned on, and Haru can see well enough to make out Makoto’s long and sturdy figure standing next to him.

Haru can’t help but smile; Makoto just _knows_ how to fix things. “You’re so smart. Come on.” He takes Makoto’s hand and pulls him through the hallway as best he can with help from the vivid, narrow light of the phone. Makoto repeatedly trips over his feet and giggles, and Haru goes between grumbling at Makoto’s unsteadiness and laughing at how cute his big man sounds. When they make it to the kitchen, Haru smashes his hand against the wall, fumbling as he connects to the switch and turns on the light. Makoto instantly cringes. “Better?” Haru asks with a grin as Makoto frowns and covers his face.

“Not really, Haru-chan,” Makoto answers, at last removing his hand from his face and blinking several times. His body is horribly wobbly, and his ears are so red that Haru wants to use them to paint apples – if that even makes sense. Makoto rubs at an eye, obviously bothered. “Haru- _chan_ ,” he whines. “Either these lights are too bright, or it was really, _really_ dark in the bar.”

“Probably the second one,” Haru says casually. Makoto just hunches over, smiling stupidly with pink cheeks when he adjusts to the brightness. Haru is pretty sure he wants to say something, but his mind is entirely buried in senselessness. He has never felt so out of it, and he’s as worried about it as his brain will allow him to be. He leans against the refrigerator, sighing.

“Agreed. Long night…” Makoto answers for him, trailing off and tripping over to the counter. Haru watches Makoto try to keep balance as he stands. He looks good – well, Makoto _always_ looks good - but right now his flushed face and unfocused eyes are particularly sexy. Haru doesn’t know why, but he starts moaning, feeling all over himself as he begins to sway. It’s like something is traveling through his body, making his limbs move for no reason. He dances in place with his eyes closed, rolling his body like he’d do if he was in the water. Maybe he _is_ in the water. Maybe that’s why this all feels so good all of a sudden. Haru moans again as he starts rubbing his ass against the refrigerator.

Makoto makes a slight noise, causing Haru to open his eyes. He’s leaning against the counter, staring unabashed at him with a palm pressed to his cheek and his mouth wide open. He’s looking at Haru like he wants to eat him, and this makes Haru even more confident. “You. You’re a really good dancer,” Makoto says.

“Join me,” Haru says, reaching out his hand. It’s not technically in Makoto’s direction, but it’s close enough – at least he thinks so. He continues swaying his hips as he waits for a response, rocking his ass against the fridge as if the alcohol in his bloodstream is providing music for him. Makoto says nothing as he shakes his head bashfully, turning a deeper shade of pink. “Come on,” Haru tries again with a slight pout. “I don’t care how you dance, Mako-chan.” Makoto’s eyes widen and the flush on his face spreads further to his neck. Haru grins as he moves his hips slower. It’s rare that he ever includes the “chan”, and when he does it always makes Makoto melt. Haru has no problem taking advantage of that fact right now. He just wants Makoto closer.

“I can’t, Haru,” Makoto says as he swats, and misses, Haru’s hand.

Haru whines slightly, pouting. There’s no way he’s _not_ going to get what he wants, especially when it’s Makoto. He boldly saunters over to him. Makoto’s breath catches in his throat, and he shudders as Haru draws near. Haru keeps his eyes on Makoto and drops to the floor, slowly sliding up Makoto’s leg, making sure his crotch rubs at every turn. Makoto makes a noise again, but it’s louder. It’s a strangled cry that fills the room, giving Haru chills and automatically making him hard. Haru wiggles his way back up Makoto’s body again, and he wraps his arms around Makoto’s back, dancing on him and grinding repeatedly until he can feel stiffness inside Makoto’s jeans. “Makoto,” Haru breathes as he turns around, bending over and grinding into him.

“Haru _ka_ ,” Makoto growls as Haru bumps against him. He squeezes Haru’s hips and rolls his groin into him.

“Like this?” Haru teases, feeling Makoto’s hard, warm cock even through the denim.

Makoto groans, throwing his head back. “So good.”

Haru continues giving Makoto his makeshift, drunken lap dance while standing, moaning and teasing and popping his ass against Makoto’s cock that only seems to get harder. In time Makoto bends down and kisses Haru’s temple. His hot, wet lips drag and slobber down Haru’s face and to his ear; his breath is invitingly warm and spicy from the alcohol. Makoto then sucks on Haru’s earlobe with a light whimper, heading quickly for his neck next. Haru moans and collapses into the feeling. His skin washes over in thick heat and sweat, and his body bucks from the greedy, sloppy touches. He attempts to keep focus as he moves his ass against Makoto, but it’s difficult as he feels even more intoxicated. Haru takes Makoto’s hands, rubbing them all over his chest and hips, and Makoto responds in kind. He presses his fingertips into Haru, tugging at his nipples through his shirt and giving Haru’s cock a firm squeeze over his jeans. Haru cries out, feeling weak in the knees.

“H-hungry,” Haru suddenly moans.

“Yeah?” Makoto asks, grasping Haru again and causing him to jerk. Haru feels his cock actually pulsate at the touch, and he desperately tries to realize what’s happening, but it’s impossible to concentrate on anything right now with Makoto’s erection against his back and a hand on his own.

“Hun _gry_ ,” Haru finds himself whining again. He reluctantly peels himself from Makoto and slides his feet across to the refrigerator. He struggles to get himself flipped over but in the end he succeeds, letting his head smack against the door. Haru’s breathing so hard and he feels so dizzy, and he’s not sure if it’s because of the alcohol or Makoto. Probably both.

Makoto seems put out by the gesture; he’s just as shaky and wrecked. “Oh. You…you’re serious?” he asks. Haru nods. “But. Do you think you can keep anything down?”

Haru huffs, his arousal briefly put on hold. He turns around and yanks open the refrigerator door, surveying the contents inside. He can’t really remember why he’s standing here, but he’s sure food is involved. Haru suddenly turns around. “Wait - why wouldn’t I be able to keep anything down?” he asks when his brain finally catches up to Makoto’s question.

Makoto laughs, throwing back his head and clapping his hands. “Not every liquid is water, Haru-chan. You drank like a fish tonight. Hmm…guess I should’ve expected that.”

“Annoying!” Haru says, throwing a vine of grapes at him then taking out the pudding Makoto’s mother brought over a few days ago. “This will do.” He steps over to Makoto and shoves the platter in his hands. This apparently catches Makoto off guard because he slips a little in place as he tries to balance the platter. Haru rolls his eyes; Makoto drank just as much as he did tonight.

“Want me to get plates?” Makoto asks.

“Don’t bother,” Haru answers, taking the platter and setting it on the counter. He unwraps the treat and simply sticks a finger in it, scooping up sugary pudding and sucking it into his mouth. The frosting tastes so good and makes Haru’s stomach growl. He moans, taking his time to really absorb the flavor on his finger.

“Taste good?”

Haru nods slowly, looking up at Makoto. “So good.” Makoto just stares at him with a tense brow. He looks like he wants to say something, but all he does is gradually dip a finger into the pudding as well, smearing the frosting and cream all over his finger. Haru sighs as he watches him, not understanding how such a thing can turn him on so much and make him feel like he’s suffocating in heat.

Makoto pulls out his finger and offers it to him, touching his lips ever so slightly, which makes Haru’s eyes flutter. Haru keeps his gaze on his fiancé as he takes the finger into his mouth, sucking firmly. A visible tremor surges through Makoto. “A-and…how’s this?” Makoto’s voice is barely a whisper, and he lets his fingertip brush over the roof of Haru’s mouth.

Haru closes his eyes briefly as his cock jerks again, aching to be touched, and when he finally pulls Makoto’s finger away, he gives the tip a nip. “This…this is good, too.”

“Just good?”

“Well, I didn’t get that much.”

“My mistake,” Makoto says, now sticking two fingers into the pudding. He presents them to Haru. “Suck,” he demands. Makoto’s voice is deeper now, more controlling, and Haru praises the heavens every time he can get Makoto to this point. He moans as he licks Makoto’s fingers into his mouth, eating the pudding off and staring at him the whole time. Makoto bites his lip, his face flushing too, and he starts pumping his fingers in and out of Haru’s mouth. Makoto shoves them in so far that Haru gags a little, and he almost crumples to the floor. Makoto removes his hand; saliva ribbons stretch between his fingers and Haru’s mouth before finally splattering on his lips.

Haru starts panting as if he just swam a 400m all by himself, and Makoto must feel it too because he’s also breathless. There’s a moment of complete silence and stillness as they purely stare at each other, taking in each other’s presence to the highest degree. Then, before Haru can even find a way out of the hold Makoto’s unflinching green eyes has him under, Makoto leans forward until their chests press together, and everything else in Haru’s life fades.

Makoto kisses him, leading with his tongue so that it darts right in between Haru’s lips, which Haru gladly parts, so his entire mouth is open to Makoto. They moan hungrily together; like they’re being fed for the first time in years. Haru wants to taste everything Makoto has because he is hungry - _starving_ for him. Makoto’s kiss is hot and wet, all tongue and teeth. He bites at Haru’s lips, gnawing on them like he can’t get enough. Haru lets out a broken whimper at how good this feels and tries his best to keep up, kissing Makoto back in all the ways he needs to, but it’s an impossible task. Makoto’s quick with his movements and drinking makes Haru slow, lazy. He mostly just licks back at Makoto, drags his lips over Makoto’s teeth, and slurps up the saliva that collects when they rub their tongues together.

Their wobbly bodies are difficult to control as they kiss standing like this, so their legs and arms tangle together like they’re one person. Haru keeps his grip on Makoto’s shoulders, digging his nails into Makoto’s skin through his shirt, causing him to grunt against his lips. But Haru knows Makoto likes the bit of pain so he doesn’t let up. Only scratches across Makoto’s blades, which Haru really loves, too. Makoto jerks at Haru’s touches, whimpering excitedly into his mouth. He grabs the back of Haru’s head, tangling his fingers in his silky black strands, urgently pulling him in harder, deeper into the kiss. He also picks up one of Haru’s legs for a better angle and thrusts against him, making Haru crash against the counter as he sees flashes of light across his eyes. He sighs longingly, loving the feeling of Makoto’s aggression, and relaxes his jaw and fingers, letting Makoto’s mouth and body take total control. He feels lightheaded, too, breathless, and inflated; the alcohol fizzing his head and stirring on his arousal.

Haru clutches further down his Makoto’s body; it’s taut and smoking under his fingers. Feels so damn good. No one has a body like Makoto. One that’s made for Haru. One that his body feels completely at home with, and no one else ever will. Haru can only react this way, feel what he feels, when he’s touching his best friend and is being touched by him.

Haru doesn’t know why this sudden burst of sentimentality comes over him, but it makes him find the energy to kiss Makoto back just as fiercely. His aggression mixed with Makoto’s causes them to become really rough and sloppy, sighing and moaning and rumbling like they’re brainless. Going at it like drunken psychos, and it becomes so much. _Too_ much to take. Haru feels as though he may just fall on the floor, pulling Makoto down with him. On top of him. Inside. He wants Makoto to just fucking have at him, taking all his athletic ability and muscle to his body. Do what he pleases to him. Use Haru up in every way possible - _repeatedly_.

Haru’s relieved when Makoto suddenly sucks on his tongue for a few seconds then bites it; the action desperate and bleak like a plea - so different from the rest of their kissing has been prior to this point. Haru mindlessly flicks his tongue over the inside of Makoto’s cheek and moves his arm down, pressing his palm against Makoto's cock, cupping him through his jeans, like an answer. Makoto responds by arching his hips, grinding into the touch and groaning into Haru's mouth, making Haru’s heart trip over itself. Makoto’s hard, like a fucking diving board, and Haru can't begin to process how good it feels.Everything is spinning and throbbing and Haru gasps as Makoto rips himself from the kiss, twisting Haru around and pushing his stomach against the counter.

“Want you, Haruka,” Makoto groans as he drops to his knees and takes no time unfastening and tugging down Haru’s jeans, slipping his boxer-briefs down as well. Makoto spreads Haru’s legs apart and Haru just lets him do it, bending over the counter and exhaling in relief. His lips are still tingly from the kiss, and he immediately gives a choked cry, stuffing his knuckles into his mouth as he feels a warm, thick muscle against his ass. Makoto’s tongue draws a moist, hot line down Haru’s crack at length, before settling on his hole. Haru grips the edge of the counter to keep himself standing, but he already feels his consciousness begin to fade again as Makoto eats him out so amazing good.

“M-Mako…Mako-chan…” Haru whines over and over as Makoto licks smear after smear against his ass, prodding him tongue repeatedly at the tight, pink entrance. All while clutching Haru’s hips and moaning. Haru’s cock is swollen and leaking precum by the time Makoto pulls away.

“We have any lube left?” Makoto’s voice rasps.

It takes Haru an extra long time to remember language and how to use words. “I-in…in the cabinet over there,” he chokes out, shivering now because the warmth of Makoto’s tongue is gone.

“Since when do we keep some there?”

Haru moans, completely laying his body out over the counter in preparation. “Since we started fucking in here all the time.” Makoto rests his forehead against Haru’s ass as he laughs then stands, giving Haru’s cheeks a full smack. Haru tenses and moans at the feeling, but he’s already colder and feels a bit neglected. He whines in frustration. “Makoto…”

“I’ll be right there. Have to take care of you first.”

“Hurry.” Haru’s command must spur Makoto on because he is soon on his knees again behind him, but he doesn’t move, which annoys Haru even further. “Ma-”

“ – you are so beautiful, Haruka,” Makoto says. “I. I can’t even think.”

Haru’s aggravation thaws out. He opens his eyes, feeling his ears burn. It’s simply ridiculous. Here he is with his pants down and ass out, yet it’s Makoto calling him _beautiful_ that makes him blush. Haru tries to look back, although all he can really see is Makoto’s hair. He smiles regardless. “Must be the alcohol,” he teases.

Makoto gives a light chuckle, and Haru faces forward again. He tells himself to relax, but he can't prevent a full body jolt when Makoto brings a slick finger between his cheeks. Haru holds his breath, stuffing his knuckles into his mouth while Makoto feels him.

“Feel good?” Makoto asks. All Haru can do is nod and shake his ass. He's completely absorbed by the sensation of Makoto's finger working into him, entering him so carefully that Haru can't help pushing back on it, wanting more. He whines softly into his fist, entirely boneless against Makoto's hand now. Haru reaches his other hand out and scratches at the counter as Makoto finds his prostate, gazeing it delicately.

"Makoto," Haru moans while Makoto plays with him; his other hand coming up and wrapping around Haru’s aching, soaked cock. He massages it with loose, slow jerks. “Hmm. So g-good.”

"Just good?" Makoto whispers. He jerks Haru a little faster, pressing against Haru spot more frequently.

Haru cries out, rocking his hips into Makoto’s grip and against his fingers. This all feels just so damn _good_ and more and more of his brain cells float away and disappear. Haru feels the scorching, solid pressure already begin to build inside him, and his heart starts beating so fast his chest aches. "Yes, _fuck_ ," Haru howls. He doesn't recognize his own voice. He sounds like a ghoul or a zombie or anything else undead that Makoto believes in, but he can’t help himself. He keeps convulsing with shudders as Makoto’s big, strong hands work his cock and ass. Both using just the right amount of pressure and speed. All of Makoto’s movements so practiced and amazing.

"M-Makoto. Fuck – fuck me. Now. _Please_?"

"Please?" Makoto questions, and even through his delirium Haru can tell Makoto is grinning. Every insufferable prod of his finger and jerk of his hand is like an electric shock that charges through Haru, and he wants more. He wants everything right now. He lays both his hands flat on the counter, jutting his hips back and forth.

" _Yes_ _, p_ lease," Haru urges. "Need you now."

"We’re really drunk, Haru,” Makoto says. His hands don’t stop but Haru can hear the slight edge in his voice.

"I know," Haru says, shaking his head, sweat dripping down the sides of his face and cheeks. Then again, Haru could equally be sobbing. Makoto just feels so good. "I know, but I don’t care.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“ _Makoto_ ,” Haru whines as Makoto’s grip increased around the head of his cock, and he inserts another finger. “P-please, give it to me. Make me take it. I want to. I promise. Trust me. Trust me.”

Makoto finally stops, causing Haru to whine for the hundredth time tonight. He can’t take this much longer. "Okay,” Makoto says, simply, though his voice is just as far-gone as Haru’s. He slowly pulls his fingers out and lets go of Haru’s cock. Haru sighs at the empty feeling but takes the moment to collect himself. The relief is brief, however, as he hears Makoto’s jeans drop to the floor and feels something searing, thick, and extremely hard against his ass cheeks. Makoto rubs his cock on Haru's crack, and Haru has to smash down on the tip of his tongue to keep from cumming just from that. It doesn’t stop a broken sob from escaping his throat, though.

" _Haruka_ ,” Makoto moans, leaning over Haru’s back and kissing his neck. “I want this, too. I need you so bad right now.”

“Take me. Have me - I’m _here_ ,” Haru says a bit hysterically. He leans back against Makoto’s chest.

“Put it on me,” Makoto demands – but this time with more need than aggression in his tone. He places the lube bottle in Haru’s hands, but he can barely get it open with how badly he’s shaking and how badly he needs to cum. Haru finally manages to open the cap after a while, but he squeezes too much into his hand. He’s just so unfocused and broken down. Even so, Haru reaches back blindly to coat Makoto’s cock. They both groan and shudder as Haru’s hand connects with Makoto. His cock feels like heaven on Earth. Haru gets a strong urge to just start pumping it, but he does his best to control himself. Haru keeps his strokes slack so Makoto won’t cum too soon, because his solid, dripping piece of muscle tells Haru it wouldn’t take much. When he’s done, Haru drops the bottle to the floor and spreads his legs as far as they will go while still trapped in his clothes.

"R-ready?" Makoto asks, in a voice clearly strained by need. Haru sticks his ass out and bends over in response, and Makoto’s low growl tells him that they’re in agreement about what’s going to happen. Makoto lines his cockhead with Haru’s entrance, and Haru’s eyes flicker close as Makoto slides himself inside. "Haruka,” Makoto gasps. “You’re so _tight_.”

Haru can only let out a high-pitched whimper of ecstasy as Makoto’s cock fills him bit by bit. He’s already raw and ablaze from Makoto’s fingers, so feeling something bigger and thicker and so much stronger takes him to an entirely different world. He sighs again as he slowly slides back on Makoto’s cock, going further and deeper, opening more and more of himself. The pleasure of the stretch is intense; all Haru feels is Makoto inside of him. “Ma-Makoto…”

"Just like that, Haru," Makoto says, whispering now as he thrusts. "Move on me. Ride me. Make yourself feel good.”

Haru is _sure_ he’s sobbing this time. He's so full of Makoto and tender from the foreplay. He squirms until Makoto’s hips touch his ass cheeks, and the head of his cock grazes his already stimulated prostate. Haru moans at the contact, his hands slipping off the counter because he has no control over his body. Makoto gasps and leans forward to lick Haru's neck, drawing a low whine from him. Haru wants to hold Makoto's head in place against his skin, but his arms are either too weak or too heavy or simply not attached, so Makoto is free to move his mouth to his ear again, nipping it between his teeth.

They got at it like this for some time - Makoto gingerly thrusting into Haru and Haru sliding back, moaning and crying out as Makoto slobbers on his neck. To no surprise, it takes little time for Haru’s knees to buckle and for the pressure to become unbearable. He doesn’t know where he is or what will happen tomorrow or what’s real, and he doesn’t care. It seems as though life and time has faded, and all he feels – all he knows – is Makoto and this godly pleasure he feels from him. All that matters is their bodies together, creating something that cannot be taught. Only felt by soul mates.

"I'm gonna cum," Haru moans, gladly, but also with a hint of sadness. There’s nothing he wants more than release from this heavy, dense hold his body is under, but it just feels so good. He never wants it to end either.

"M-me, too," Makoto chokes out. “B-but wait for me. I want to fuck you…really hard.”

"Yes, _please_ ," Haru squeaks. “Makoto. Makoto.” He starts shaking at the mere idea of this becoming any more intense.

"Wait, Haru-chan," Makoto says, pulling out of him. He must be able to tell how close Haru is and that he wants nothing more than to dive into the bliss. Haru nods in response, although he’s not sure if he _can_ hold on any longer. He suddenly feels himself being lifted from the counter and backed up a little. Makoto pulls Haru’s arms behind his back and grips his wrists tightly.

"O-oh, _fuck_ ," Haru whimpers. He drops his head and closes his eyes, opening his mouth and shamelessly letting his drool fall. He can’t even look back at Makoto for fear he’ll cum on the stop. He’s so dizzy and out of his mind and _ready_. "Fuck me, Makoto. Get in my ass so good. Please, please make me cum. _Please_ cum inside me.”

" _Shh_!" Makoto demands, his tone drenched in plea. Haru squeaks. He knows begging is always too much for Makoto to handle, and he’s so drunk and horny that his words probably sound like pure sex, but he can’t stop. Haru keeps mumbling nonsense and before long he’s not sure if they are actual words anymore or just desperate, quivering sounds.

Haru finally stops babbling and shouts in relief when Makoto thrusts himself fully inside his ass and starts hammering into him. Haru’s mouth stays open wide as Makoto fucks him just as hard as he said he would, holding onto Haru’s wrists for leverage, using them to pull on and propel himself into Haru over and over again.

Haru silently screams as Makoto breathes harshly and moans, pumping his hips fast and high, so that soon he’s hitting Haru’s prostate again. Knocking against the spot deep inside of him that was made to be found only by Tachibana Makoto.

Haru’s voice returns and he starts crying out, letting himself be rocked by Makoto. Their bodies slap together, and the sound travels throughout the entire house, ricocheting off the walls and into Haru’s body, hitting in all the places Makoto’s pleasure is touching. Makoto just keeps pounding _right there_ and pushing Haru closer and over the edge. Haru starts crying in earnest. He is completely beside himself with how good Makoto can make him feel. It’s like being baptized by a waterfall, and he simply wants to drown in it forever. Haru can’t think. His head isn’t attached to his body. He doesn’t even have a body anymore. Just an ass that Makoto is fucking. Hitting his spot again and again without mercy.

“I-I’m gonna fall,” Haru calls out to no one in particular. “I-I’m gonna pass out. I’m…I’m cumming.” Haru weeps as real tears slip down his cheeks. There’s no more edge – only air until Haru hits the ocean and dives in so deep that he touches the seabed. “Mako- _chan_!” Haru shouts one final time before he cums all over himself, the floor, and the counter in front of him. His eyes roll into the back of head, and his knees finally give out.

“Haruka!” Makoto screams no more than a few seconds after, and he’s right there with him, giving an almost somber moan as he cums inside Haru, his hips jerking in wild abandon as he gushes his orgasm into him.

Haru must black or lose some time, because when he finally breaks open his eyes, he’s on the floor and so is Makoto. Both are wheezing and flushed, and their shirts are sticking to them. Haru’s clothes are still at his ankles, and he’s sure he must be sitting in a glob of his own cum. Makoto is the first to blink. He smiles weakly, reaching out and touching Haru’s knees with a sweaty, trembling hand. “Y-you okay?”

Haru’s sure he’ll feel the aftermath in the morning, but right now he’s still feeling the waves of the ocean. He feebly puts his hand over Makoto’s. He can’t squeeze it, but he tries as hard as he can to convey everything he’s feeling from the touch alone. “Yes, I’m okay. That…that was really good.”

Makoto perks up a little, obviously getting the message. “It really was. If we weren’t already engaged, I’d ask you to marry me.”

“And I’d say yes. Again.” 

Makoto slowly crawls over to Haru and lays his head in his lap, not at all bothered by the mess between Haru’s legs. "Can you remember the last time it was like this? When we came like that together?” he asks.

Haru lazily runs his hands through Makoto’s soft, damp hair, leaning back against the counter as he tries to guess. "Not really," he mumbles. "In the alley next to the restaurant, maybe? After I won the 100?”

Makoto giggles slyly. “Yes. That was great, too.” Haru looks down at Makoto whose eyes are closed and has a huge grin on his pink face. Haru finds himself smiling as well. He opens his mouth to speak but a loud grumble of Makoto’s stomach shuts him up. “Haru?”

“Makoto?”

“Now I’m hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun! Thanks for the prompt. Drunk!Haru is my hero...  
> Follow and chat and suggest on Twitter @MakoMacarena


End file.
